This proposal requests support for the travel expenses of a group of investigators for the First and Second International Workshops on Human Chromosome 8. The First International Workshop will be held on May 1-3, 1993 in Vancouver, B.C., Canada. The purpose of this meeting is to survey and summarize a large body of information on gene and genomic mapping on Chromosome 8 which is now being obtained in a number of laboratories around the world. The meeting will cover 1) overview of the previous Chromosome 8 map; 2) the latest information on physical mapping, including yeast artificial chromosomes (YACs), cosmids, phage and plasmid clones, including information on both genomic and cDNA clones; 3) the latest information on genetic linkage mapping, including the Centre d'Etude du Polymorphisme Humain (CEPH) consortium and NIH framework maps; and 4) review of recent results on important disease genes which reside on this chromosome. The organizers of this meeting are Drs. Stephen Wood, Dennis Drayna, and Robin Leach. Drs. Wood and Drayna are Genome Data Base (GDB) Editors for Chromosome 8 and the results of this meeting will be immediately made available to the general scientific community through both the GDB and CEPH. The majority of the costs of this meeting are expected to be supported by applications now pending before the European Economic Community (EEC) and Canadian Medical Research Council (MRC) funding agencies. The Second International Chromosome 8 Workshop is scheduled to take place at Oxford in the United Kingdom during the summer of 1994. It will be organized by Drs. Nigel Spurr, Veronica Buckle, Dennis Drayna, and Robin Leach. The format of the Second Workshop will be similar to the first, and it is anticipated that many of the same individuals will participate.